1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is related to a light emitting diode module, and is particularly related to a light emitting diode module that uses a wireless device to control its light emitting and that integrates a power input control system into a main base board.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Compared with conventional white light, fluorescent light, or other light sources, the light emitting diode has the advantages of low temperature, high luminescence efficiency, low environmental impact, and long life time and has gradually become the first option for various luminescence apparatuses.
Generally, a light emitting diode is disposed on a main base board and is then installed in a tube or a light bulb. A power input control system is used for controlling the light emitting diode to emit light. Conventional main base boards are used for only disposing light emitting diodes, and power input control systems and wireless devices are not integrated into the main base board. Therefore, it is not convenient to assemble such devices, and there is a certain problem of heat dissipation.